Memories
by hanjuuluver
Summary: He painted his dreams. He knew it was a little silly, yet he listens to that little voice in the back of his mind that insists that there is more to it. Memories manifest themselves in dreams, he just has to acknowledge them. Taiki in Hourai fic. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It had gotten to the point he really didn't find it uncommon anymore. The Dream, that is. The odd star-shaped land mass surrounded by water, the visions of the white-haired man with the intense eyes that both frightened and inspired him, the feeling of a duty forgotten, a promise broken, and this strange idea that he was always meant for more than this world seemed to think he was.

He painted his dreams. He knew it was a little silly; in the end dreams are only dreams, never intended to mean anything more than the occasional manifestation of subconscious thought and, more likely, of what he had for dinner that night. And yet, despite his better judgment, he listens to that little voice in the back of his mind that insists that there is more to it.

It's the part that also makes him ask where he went for all those years and why he just can't remember it anymore. It's the part of him that tells him there is no way he could have made up the white-haired man in his dreams—no dream could be that intense. Dreams fade when you wake up, but the man… The face of that man, the feel of him, the lack of his presence by his side, all of that was just too real. Too real to ignore and too real to accept.

And there was more. He knew there was more…. But… for some reason he couldn't _remember_.

That's why he painted.

And until today no one had recognized the paintings to be anything more than a talented hand and a creative mind. Until today, the land mass from his dreams was just a painted dream. Until today, he could push the voice aside just enough to tell himself that it was all just a silly indulgence. And then she had to ask him about it. She had to tell him she was spirited away too. She had to tell him that she had the same dreams too—no, that they weren't even dreams at all, but another _world_! She just had to destroy everything, didn't she?

Didn't she know that everyone around him got hurt because of his dreams? Sure, he couldn't _prove_ it was because of the dreams, and no one could ever prove it was related to _him_, but somehow… somehow he just _knew_. He would get mad, and someone would get hurt. She was the first person to tell him he wasn't just crazy, and, even though he would never admit it to himself, he wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe that there was more to his live and to the world than just school followed by a job. He wanted to _trust_ her.

But everyone who got close to him got hurt, and he doesn't want her to be added to that morbid list. So really it'd be best if she _was_ afraid of him and just left him alone. Then he wouldn't have to worry anymore. Then he could go on believing it is all just a dream. Then he can live his life without always wondering what he had forgotten.

But then again, if he did acknowledge her—if he listened to her and believed her—well, it was always possible that she could provide the answers to his questions. And if she _could_, then… What? What could he do about any of it once he knew? Did he even _want_ to know? Up to now it was precisely _because_ he had no proof that he could forgive himself for everyone getting hurt. Could he handle knowing the truth? Was it worth it?

Maybe… Maybe if he gave it a little more time? He could start with the small questions—how did she recognize the map? What were the places called? What was it like there? Then if he could still believe her… If she wasn't lying to him – he could always tell when someone was lying to him – then perhaps he could ask her why he remembered. She might not know, but it was worth a try, right?


	2. NOTICE

I AM POSTING THIS NOTICE TO ALL MY STORIES BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT AND NO ONE SEEMS TO BE LOOKING AT MY PROFILE!!!

I have for some time been thinking about creating a new account, because I feel that I've outgrown "hanjuuluver" for a number of reasons--primarily that my writing style has changed so much it simply doesn't mesh with what I started with, but I don't really want to /erase/ my earlier fics either.

I would have moved to Live Journal, but I'm electronicaly challenged (a sad fate for a 20 year old college student at a tech school--It's most embarrassing) and can't figure out how to work it. As such, I am staying here on , but will be moving to a new account, **Rio Azules** is my new penname. As motivation to go over there, not only will I be posting my new fics there, but in a month or two that will be the only place to read the fanfics that I like from hanjuuluver such as Homecoming, Together in Solitude, For Now and Forever, and many more.

I really hope you all follow me over to my new account, **Rio Azules**, and that you continue to put up with my lameness. Chances are I will never write another chapter fic and will just be contented with occasionally posting one-shots, drabbles, and perhaps the occasional three-shot.

For those of you reading Waiting For You, I'll finish writing that here on hanjuuluver and it may or may not be transferred to Rio Azules later. We'll see.

Thank you all for reading my work as hanjuuluver.


End file.
